Cannabis Corpse
Cannabis Corpse is a marijuana-themed death metal band. Cannabis Corpse formed in Richmond, Virginia in 2006 under the Forcefield label. Since then, Cannabis Corpse has released three LPs and one EP. The band features members of Municipal Waste, GWAR, and Antietam 1862. Their name originates from a parody of the name for veteran death metal band Cannibal Corpse. While the Cannabis Corpse songs are fully original, their album and song titles are parodies of many other death metal bands' album and song titles (e.g. "Tube of the Resinated" vs Cannibal Corpse's "Tomb of the Mutilated"). History In 1999, bassist/guitarist Philip "Landphil" Hall coined the "Cannabis Corpse" name with his brother Josh "HallHammer" Hall. The original line up had Landphil on vocals and a recruit named John Gonzalez (of Nehema) on guitar. John moved to Hawaii and the band was put on hold until 2006, when Phil bought a multitrack recorder. The brothers, along with Andy "Weedgrinder" Horn recorded a demo for the band, which eventually became Blunted at Birth. Soon thereafter, they were signed as the first band to Richmond, Virginia-based Forcefield Records whose founders were personal friends. Guitarist Nick "Nikropolis" Poulos of the band Parasytic, who was also a friend of the band, was asked to join prior to the first live performance by the band on April 20, 2007. Brent Purgason joined the band in 2010 prior to the U.S. tour with Hate Eternal. The band would do their first and last shows as a five piece in 2010. Brent left the band temporarily but would continue to fill in when needed. Andy and Nick left the band permanently in late 2011 to pursue other interests in which Phil would take over vocal duties and Brent would return to the band briefly before leaving the band permanently in 2014. He was replaced by Brandon Ellis of Arsis the same year.http://lambgoat.com/news/17409/Cannabis-Corpse-loses-two-members Cannabis Corpse appear briefly in the BBC film In The Loop. Cannabis Corpse toured Europe in 2013 with Ghoul, and announced that they had signed to Season of Mist on their website. Band members ;Current *Philip "Landphil" Hall – bass, guitars, vocals (2006–present) *Josh "HallHammer" Hall - drums (2006–present) *Brent "Robert E. Legion" Purgason - lead guitar (2010–present) ;Previous members *Nick "Nikropolis" Poulos – guitars (2006–2011) *Andy "Weedgrinder" Horn – vocals (2006–2011) ;Touring *Vic "Con-Vic" Anti - guitars (2009) Brandon Ellis (electric guitar)(2014) ;Guest appearances *Jeff "Wartom" Bush (2006, guest vocals on "Force Fed Shitty Grass") *Will "Power" Towles (2006, guest vocals on "When Weed Replaces Life") *Randy Blythe (Jan. 7, 2012, guest appearance at the 'Cory Smoot Benefit Show' and at the 'Welcome Home Randy Blythe show') *Chris Barnes (2014, guest vocal on "Individual Pot Patterns") Discography Albums *''Tube of the Resinated'' (2008) - Robotic Empire Records *''Beneath Grow Lights Thou Shalt Rise'' (2011) - Tankcrimes *''From Wisdom to Baked'' (2014) - Season of Mist EPs *''Blunted at Birth'' (2006) - Forcefield Records *''The Weeding'' (2009) - Tankcrimes *''Splatterhash'' (2013) - Split with Ghoul - Tankcrimes References External links *Official Site * Cannabis Corpse on Facebook *Cannabis Corpse on Myspace *Cannabis Corpse on Last.fm Category:Cannabis culture Category:American death metal musical groups Category:American thrash metal musical groups Category:Musical groups from Virginia Category:Musical quartets Category:Heavy metal musical groups from Virginia Category:Music of Richmond, Virginia